Butterflybreeze
Butterflybreeze '''is a short-furred white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes. History '''Butterflybreeze was originally born to two ShadowClan warriors, though neither of her parents wanted to keep her due to her being an unplanned kit. She was left out near the ThunderClan border after she was born, and was found by a patrol and brought back to be nursed by a nursing queen named Lightflame. She was raised with no memory of her past and named Butterflykit for the butterfly-shaped marking on her face. Upon becoming an apprentice, Butterflypaw received Spiritwind as a mentor and proved herself to be an excellent apprentice even at the start. The BloodClan Arc Butterflypaw is first seen talking to Dawnheart about how her training was going, mentioning that she found hunting much easier than fighting. She also mentions that she doesn't think fighting is all that important, in which Dawnheart agrees. As they're talking, Butterflypaw opens her mouth to speak when a fly flies into her mouth, nearly making her choke before she manages to swallow it. Dawnheart laughs before offering to get her some fresh kill to get the taste off her tongue when Butterflypaw begins to complain about it. The SkyClan Arc Butterflypaw is seen again several days later, playing with a beetle while Magpiepaw watches. Butterflypaw eventually notices her when Magpiepaw speaks up about her playing with the beetle, and they chat for a bit about the beetle. A day later, Butterflypaw finds Magpiepaw trying to play with a ladybug she had found. Butterflypaw asks if she can hold the ladybug on her paw and Magpiepaw puts it on her leg. They chat for a bit before Firekit comes over to hang out with them, wanting to help them weave flowers. The three weave flower crowns together a little clumsily, still getting used to it. The Strife Arc A few days later, Magpiepaw comes over to Butterflypaw with some stolen catmint from the medicine den, putting the catmint in a mossball as she asks Butterflypaw if she wants to play with it with her, suggesting that the newly named Firepaw could play with them. Butterflypaw informs her that they'll have to wait for him to return from training. She plays with Magpiepaw for a bit before suggesting they hide the mossball considering Mapleleaf would be angry if she found out Magpiepaw stole herbs from the medicine den, though it's too late, as the medicine cat emerges from her den asking about stolen catmint before they can hide the ball. Butterflypaw is next seen after the RiverClan vs BloodClan battle, following a line of ants to their nest curiously. Magpiepaw walks over and asks her what she's doing, and the two soon begin to chat about the ants Butterflypaw had found. After a while, Magpiepaw suddenly asks Butterflypaw if she likes it in ThunderClan, and Butterflypaw tells her she does like it. The next morning, Butterflypaw spots Pantherpaw looking anxious over the gossip over what had happened over Lilith's Execution. She wanders over to ask if he's okay, and chats with him about what BloodClan caused the clans and why the execution happened for a bit before they both head out to train. The Tempest Arc After a moon passes, Butterflypaw passes her assessment and becomes a warrior alongside Olivepaw, becoming Butterflybreeze right before the hurricane hits and the Tempest Arc fully begins. In the makeshift camp ThunderClan forms after their camp floods, Butterflybreeze can be seen complaining about how the storm happened right after she became a warrior before she notices Olivewhisker come sit beside her. The two chat for a bit to pass the time, asking about how each other are doing. A day later, Butterflybreeze finds Magpiepaw alone in the territory, and the two worry about if the cats left in the camp that had just recently dried out had been buried yet. They decide to stay out in the territory for a bit, not wanting to risk seeing the bodies of their former clanmates, heading to the Ancient Oak to hunt. She catches two mice, while Magpiepaw catches one. They wonder if it's enough, and because of it Magpiepaw suggests they try and steal food from the trash bins in twolegplace. Butterflybreeze seems hesitant at first, but agrees eventually, burying their prey before they head off to twolegplace. At twolegplace, Butterflybreeze and Magpiepaw witness the damage the hurricane had caused, padding through in search of a trash bin before Magpiepaw spots a group of them. They dig around in the bins for anything to eat before heading back with nothing, not able to find anything. The Afflicted Arc Two moons pass by, and Butterflybreeze is next seen spotting Magpiestrike come back, not realising she went to twolegplace to feed herself until she gets close and smells twoleg scent all over her friend, and she smells fish from Magpiestrike's breath. Extremely disappointed in her friend, Butterflybreeze admonishes Magpiestrike for being selfish and breaking the code so easily, which ends up turning into an argument as Magpiestrike tries to defend herself, but Butterflybreeze doesn't allow her. It ends with Butterflybreeze storming out of camp, feeling as if she lost a friend in turn. After nearly a moon of silence, Magpiestrike finally comes to talk to Butterflybreeze after their argument. She asks Butterflybreeze if she wants to hang out, and Butterflybreeze accepts, heading to the Ancient Oak. They climb up to the top of the Oak, where Magpiestrike apologises for going to twolegplace and hurting Butterflybreeze's feelings. Butterflybreeze forgives her, simply happy she didn't lose her best friend. They chat a little longer about the cold weather before heading back to camp, hunting a little first. After a couple days, Butterflybreeze is talking to Magpiestrike, gossiping about Firepaw and Cinderpaw. The two gossip about the idea of the two fancying each other, finding it funny. The two then plan on tricking Firepaw and Cinderpaw to go out to the lakeshore, trying to set the two apprentices up on a "date" of sorts. The two hunt a large amount of prey before leaving it at the lake. They then return to camp and ask Firepaw and Cinderpaw to help them bring the prey back, the two agree to, and head out, with Magpiestrike and Butterflybreeze following before they disappear into the undergrowth, watching the apprentice discover the pile of prey. They watch the two interact before heading back, optimistic. The Reaping Arc Butterflybreeze is not seen after The Afflicted Arc unless she's being put on patrol, and she later dies at the end of the Reaping Arc, as she's one of the cats of ThunderClan that die in the Clans vs. Alumora battle, slain by one of Alumora's rogues. Personality Butterflybreeze is quiet, however also curious too, and she's extremely shy and submissive in personality. Most jokingly say that she's "delicate as a butterfly" in regards to her name. She's sensitive at times and can be insecure regarding thing she says, as well. Butterflybreeze is kind, and a rule-follower, disliking the idea of breaking the code, and she's also extremely selfless. Relationships Magpiestrike Magpiestrike has been Butterflybreeze's best friend since they were apprentices. They bond well despite their personality differences and tend to look out for one another, and are almost always near one another. The two commonly liked to gossip about other cats in the clan together, weave flowers or look at insects together. Spiritwind Her old mentor, Butterflybreeze liked Spiritwind a lot, and she was crushed when she died during the Hurricane. She considered Spiritwind a great mentor to have, someone who believed in her no matter what, and for that she'll never forget her. Trivia Interesting Facts * Butterflybreeze was the subject of some bullying due to the marking on her face, which led to some of her shy and quiet traits. * Butterflybreeze is bisexual. * Butterflybreeze still has no idea she's ShadowClan born. * Butterflybreeze sounds like Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Kin Members Foster Mother: * Lightflame; Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters Category:Clan Cats Category:StarClan Category:Afterlife